known_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Known History Wiki
Welcome to the Known History Wiki This wiki is about the known history of the world. The First Age * 6000 BCW: The Holy Sirisian Empire, one of the greatest empires ever, spanning from the tip of the far south to beyond the known world, collapses after a series of rebellions. * After seeing the opportunity to escape from their slavers, the slaves of the Holy Sirisian Empire cross a stretch of land known as the arm. * With the fall of the Holy Sirisian Empire, Hiyas the Great, son of Hiyas the Weak, the newly crowned king of Assya, an archipelago off the shore of the far south, repurposed the fisher boats of the island into warships and sailed across the sea to conquer the mainland. * When the ships land, Hiyas immediately took control of a local village named Umni, giving his army a position to take over the rest of the continent. * Hearing of the invasions, Gyas, one of the largest cities of the old empire, amasses one of the largest armies ever and marches for war. The First War * 6000 BCW: After ten days of marching east, the Gyasi army made it to Briti, the nearest Assyasi-occupied village. The Gyasi general, Kyrmi the heartless, known for his heartless tactics in war and his role in winning the many battles of the Gyasi, ordered his soldiers to burn the village. Immediately, the Assyasi sent an army to the village. Hearing of the news from a spy, Kyrmi ordered all of his soldiers to hide in buildings. When the Assyasi reaches the village, he sent a diplomat out to meet them. As he expected, the Assyasi cut the diplomats head off and sent it back. When the Assyasi entered the village, the Gyasi jumped out and attached them. When it looked like the Gyasi would win, a giant Assyasi army arrived at Briti, forcing them to retreat. * After winning at the Battle of Briti, the Assyasi army managed to puah their way to Gyas, destroying the city and taking all of Gyas’ territory. The Rise and Fall of the Kikari Empire * 5000 BCW: After Lyr the Ungodly, the chieftain of the peaceful hunter-gatherer tribes of the far south, supposedly made a deal with the old one, an ancient god of the far south, he was granted ungodly powers. * With this new found power, the Kikari began to expand north and destr everything in their path. * Eventually, they found the Assyasi empire and engaged in a series of wars, with the Kikari winning every battle until eventually the Assyasi were pushed back to their archipelago. The Slave Voyages * 4000 BCW: after being oppres for centuries, the slaves of the Kikari, led by a slave named Kar, stole a fleet of ships and sailed across the Dead Sea to the far west. No one knows what happens to them. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse